Yoshi Book
by Kitkatz
Summary: Mario and the gang become trapped in Yoshi's Story. Will they ever get out? R+R!!!


I don't know where to start on this. Lets just say it's a cheap "What-If" version of Yoshi's Story. And I do not own any of the Mario Characters, but one day maybe I will!  
Yoshi Book  
  
By Kitkatz  
  
Mario and Toad were in the Toad Town bookstore. They were looking for a book on how to set up a tent, since Mario decided he would be going camping. He invited Toad along too. So that is why they were looking for that particular book.  
  
"Mario! Look! I found it!" cried Toad.  
  
Mario looked at the cover. It had a picture of a tent perfectly set up, with the words: 98 steps to setting up a tent. They went to the cash where the shop owner, Russ T, was standing.  
  
"Hey!" Toad pounded the counter to get Russ T's attention.  
  
"Huh? Whaddaya want!?" Russ T said. He looked tired and stressed.  
  
"We wanna buy this book." Toad handed him the book, but Russ T dropped his coffee all over the cover.  
  
"Oh, I'll get another copy." Russ T walked to the storage room to get a replacement book.  
  
While he was in the back room, Mario and Toad heard some shelves fall over.  
  
"Maybe we should've let him finish his coffee." Said Toad. Then he returned with a dusty old book and said it would do.  
  
Mario took the bag with the book in it, and Toad followed him out the shop door.  
  
On the way back to Mario's house, Toad and Mario ran into the following people: Peach, Mallow, Bombette, Parackarry, Kooper, Goombario, Goombaria, Daisy, Luigi, Merlon, Lakitu, and DK. Mario said that they could all come except for DK. They all went for Mario's house so that Mario could pack because they already packed.  
  
Mario went inside, took his tent, and ran back outside. "Is that all you're bringing?" Mallow asked. Mario didn't understand the question, so he said nothing.  
  
They started off towards adventure, but got lost in forever forest. It was dark and creepy.  
  
"Let's set camp up here!" Luigi said.  
  
"Are you crazy??? We'll be eaten by morning!" Goombario warned. Nobody listened to him, so they took out the tent and opened the old book that Mario and Toad bought earlier.  
  
The first page was blank.  
  
The second page was blank.  
  
The third page was blank.  
  
The fourth page was blank.  
  
The fifth page was blank.  
  
And the last page was blank.  
  
They looked at the back and there was just a heart on it.  
  
Then they checked the cover, and it was all dusty.  
  
Toad wiped all the dust off the cover, and on it was a picture of a bunch of yoshies.  
  
"What the- What is this!?" exclaimed Kooper.  
  
But then, at that moment, everyone got sucked into the book.  
  
.  
  
They woke up in some happy place. The sky seemed to be made of jeans or something.  
  
"Where are we??? Happy land???" screamed Goombaria.  
  
"No, you're in the Yoshi Book!" a voice said.  
  
They turned around and saw a pack of little yoshies.  
  
"We are happy that you came!" Said a pink yoshi. "We need your help!"  
  
A blue yoshi took a step forward. "But not YOUR help."  
  
The blue yoshi made everyone disappear except for Mario, Peach, Toad, and Luigi.  
  
"Baby Bowser stole the Super Happy Tree!" The green yoshi said. "My name is Yoshi, you have to come with me and help stop him if you ever wanna go home again.!"  
  
"Wait wait wait. so YOU'RE yoshi.. and don't you mean Bowser? I mean, I don't think he's really a baby. right? Riiiiggghhhttt???" Toad stopped and looked confused.  
  
"Huh? What are you- no wait! I'm saying it wrong. What you talk about?" Yoshi looked around. "What? Me talk like this!"  
  
"Um, I think he means that this is a long time ago. Like maybe when Bowser or Yoshi were just kids. This book must take place in the past." Said Peach.  
  
"Oh." Said everyone else.  
  
9 minutes later, Mario, Toad, Luigi, Peach, and Baby Yoshi made it to Baby Bowser's castle, and got through it and now they are face to face with Baby Bowser, who is really cute and small. (Kitkatz: What? He WAS cute!)  
  
Toad: That's it? We're at the boss already?  
  
Baby Bowser: What??? How'd you get by my castle so easily! I'll show you!  
  
He jumped on a flying ghost and threw bob-ombs with parachutes. Peach threw one and accidentally hit him and defeated Baby Bowser.  
  
Baby Bowser: You mean!!!!  
  
He got back up and shot fire at them. The bob-ombs were actually still falling and one walked over and blew up on Baby Bowser and he was defeated again.  
  
Now he got up (again).  
  
Baby Bowser: KAMEK!!!!!!!  
  
Kamek flew over on his broom. He picked Baby Bowser up, and shot some magic spell on the ceiling. The ceiling crumbled and fell on our heroes, while Kamek and Baby Bowser flew off to rule the Yoshi book.  
  
It turns out Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, and Baby yoshi didn't survive the attack.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The others, who were sent out of the book, appeared back in forever forest. They opened the book again, but this time, the pages were not blank. They even had something written on it.  
  
Page one: The heroes found all the fruit and Mario accidentally ate it.  
  
Page two: The big bone dinosaur ate Luigi's hat, but it fell through him. Our heroes killed it and Luigi got his hat back- until it fell in the lava.  
  
Page Three: Our heroes climbed a big tower, and it seemed there was nothing at the top, so they continued their journey.  
  
Page four: They made it to the jungle where they broke into some guys house. Toad murdered the owner of the house.  
  
Page five: They dove into the ocean and everyone had a nice sushi dinner.  
  
Page six: Our heroes were killed thanks to Baby Bowser and Kamek, who returned happiness to the Yoshi Book by destroying the Super Happy Tree. Now they rule the Yoshi Book.  
  
.  
  
Bombette: Goodness! What a horrible ending!  
  
Happy End! 


End file.
